


Table for 5

by justactSUPERnatural



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justactSUPERnatural/pseuds/justactSUPERnatural
Summary: He never stood a chance, not when they were offering him a world of happiness, even if only for one meal. His brothers and him sold their souls to McDonald's.--------------------------------------------------------Based loosely in that one post-credit scene in The Avengers where they are eating shawarma but Thunderbirds.
Relationships: Tracy Brothers - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Table for 5

It had been a long rescue, like, 17 hours long kind of rescue. The flood, and subsequent mudslide, had hit the town at around 6pm, and IR had first arrived on the scene probably an hour later.

With a disaster of that magnitude, and all the Tracy boys on the Island (with John having come down from Five for the day) it was only natural that they all piled up on Thunderbirds One and Two to answer the call.

And now, hours later, they were tired, sore, covered head to toe in mud and hungry. Very. Hungry.

Which was why the McDonald’s that was just about to enter their flight path on the way back home was perfect.

“C’mon Scotty, there’s even a giant field in front of the place that’s perfect to land the Birds!” exclaimed Gordon, trying to convince the oldest Tracy to let them land and eat a burger or two (or five) in the fast-food restaurant.

The discussion had been taking place for the last five minutes, with both the youngest Tracy’s trying to win over their oldest brother with the promise of greasy food, while the second oldest and middle Tracy’s rolled their eyes and chuckled when the situation deemed it necessary.

“No Gordon, we have to get back home in case another rescue comes in and you know it” Scott said, because someone had to be responsible in this family and it might as well be him, even if sometimes he just wished he wasn’t mature enough to know that throttling his water-loving brother was not acceptable in this year and age.

“But Scott-“ said Alan, before being interrupted by the feeling of Thunderbird Two landing and his middle brother’s voice “I’m sorry Scott, but we’re hungry and tired and we are going to stop for a burger at McDonald’s, you’re welcome to join if you want”.

The whoops and cheering of Alan and Gordon, and the little smirk that John was trying to hide behind his hand and failing told Virgil that he had made the right call, and hearing Scott’s long-suffering sight before he voiced his agreement only proved that even responsible big brother wanted to eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He never stood a chance, not when they were offering him a world of happiness, even if only for one meal. His brothers and him sold their souls to McDonald's.

Scott knew they shouldn’t be doing this, that videos and pictures of them, covered in mud and looking like they just took a dive in a swamp were going to be on the internet before they even sat down, but PR was the GDF’s problem and they deserved this break.

The moment they entered, the smell of oil and fries and _food_ and the look on his brothers faces just kind of proved that point. Sure, everyone was looking at them like they were aliens, and the ones that weren’t were outside taking pictures and videos of their ships, but right now they couldn’t care less.

Joining the line at the cash register they started looking at the menu and discussing what to order, throwing the occasional idea to just order one of everything and to hell with it. After probably what was a too long time for such a discussion, Scott took everyone’s orders and let the others go find a table.

After standing in line for probably five minutes they were next, and the employee, despite her awestruck face and shocked behavior, took their order in stride.

“Hi, could we please have 3, no wait, 4 Big Macs, 3 cheeseburgers, 2 BBQ Crispy Onions, 1 Chicken Tenders, 6 large black coffees, 8 large curly fries, 5 milkshakes, 3 vanilla, 1 chocolate and 1 strawberry; 2 Caesar Salads, 1 Happy Meal and 10 apple pies. Oh and 1 vanilla scone. Thanks”, he said, looking from the menu to the wide-eyed guy and his fellow wide-eyed coworkers and giving them a smile.

The cashier smiled back and uttered a small comment on how their order would be delivered to their table as soon as it got out. With another smile, Scott took off towards his brothers and their table to wait for the food.

The establishment was medium sized and there were quite a few customers, so they had to grab one of the few tables big enough for them and all their food, an 8-person table in the middle of the place.

When he got there, he gave each of his brothers a large soda paper cup and went to the soda machine to serve his, not the healthiest thing to drink but meh. His brothers followed him and served themselves before returning to their table.

“Well, I don’t know you guys, but I think we deserved this after pulling that long ass rescue” said Gordon before taking a sip of his soda. “Language” said Scott while grabbing a napkin and passing it to John, who was trying and failing to clean a smudge of dry dirt in his left cheek.

“I love how you always criticize us for our language Scotty, like you weren´t in the Air Force and have definitely heard or said worse” commented Virgil, prompting a laugh out of Gordon and causing Alan to choke on his coke.

“Alright, I’m going to the bathroom” said John while getting up and patting Alan’s back, who was still choking on his coke and wheezing for breath. Virgil stood and followed his redhead brother to the bathroom; seeing the flash of a camera go off out of his periphery vision, Gordon sighed before turning to look at Alan.

“What the hell Allie just breathe, it’s not that hard!” Alan glared at the aquanaut while taking a gulp of his soda and managing to take a deep breath without choking, and then reaching up to his shoulder and unclasping his chest plate, letting it fall on the chair next to him. At the questioning looks he just shrugged his shoulders and said “What? It gets claustrophobic after a while; you try wearing that thing for 17 hours in a row and then we can talk”.

Scott blinked once before turning to look at John and Virgil’s figures, making the trek back from the bathroom; when his brothers were close enough Scott realized that Virgil had the top half of his uniform around his hips, the blue sleeves tied around his middle to keep the whole thing from falling, his flannel and white undershirt the only clean thing in sight.

He thought about making a comment about how they were supposed to respect the uniform and be presentable while in public or something like that, but that would be a lie because, like all his brothers, Scott had left his baldric in One and it’s not like keeping their uniforms would help to ‘keep their image’ when they were all sprawled on the plastic chairs at McDonald’s.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

45 minutes and probably too much food to be healthy later, they were all silently looking at nothing, all trapped in their own thoughts to pay attention to what was happening around them.

Picking at the leftover milkshake in front of him Gordon spoke up, “Do you guys remember that time, back at the farm, when we tried to sneak out in the middle of the night to get ice cream and Grandma found us because we wanted to take the car and none of us could drive so we tried to push it out the driveway and ended up slamming it against the wall?”.

Four pair of eyes turned to look at him before Alan burst out laughing, Scott, John and Virgil chuckling softly. “I remember that it was YOU who tried to sneak out and we were just trying to stop you” said John, pointing at Alan and Gordon with a look that clearly said ‘cut the bullshit’, and raising an eyebrow when the aquanaut only smiled.

“Meh, tomato tomahto;” chuckled Gordon before throwing an arm around Alan’s shoulders and pulling him close “we did good that night Allie and we shall forever remember how you got us out of trouble with your quick thinking and adorable baby cheeks”. The young astronaut slapped away Gordon’s hand when he tried to pinch his cheeks.

“Get off me Gordo, and if you ever try to do that in front of people again, I’m tying you to Three and taking you to Jupiter and _leaving you there_ ”. Hissed Alan while shoving off his brothers arm and straightening in his chair.

“All right, that’s it, let’s go” said Scott while signaling to the waitress for the check and turning to his brothers “we should be getting back and it’s going to be a long trip”. He took out his credit card and handed it to the waitress before smiling and telling her to add a generous tip; taking his card back he got up and signaled for his brothers to follow.

Groans and sights followed but they all got up and gathered the multiple trays to take to the trash in their way out, leaving the table almost as not quite spotless as it was when they arrived. The cameras, flashes and whispers followed them all the way to the parking lot before they crossed the street and walking towards the Thunderbirds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It really wasn’t a surprise, but Scott had thought the message would have been sent an hour ago, not just now.

_Colonel Casey: Scott Carpenter Tracy you better have a good explanation for this._

Right under the text was the picture of a news article, the headline reading:

INTERNATIONAL RESCUE SAVING RESTAURANT FROM GOING BANKRUP: TRACY BROTHERS SPOTTED AT MCDONALD’S ORDERING ENOUGH FOOD TO PAY FOR THE RESTAURANTS EXPENSES OF AT LEAST A YEAR

 _Oh well_ , thought Scott, _we probably did anyway_.


End file.
